It is well known that work surfaces can carry pathogens. Surfaces that are used repeatedly such as office desks, computer keyboards, residential and commercial kitchen countertops carry so many germs that the only reason everyone does not get sick is that many individuals have built a tolerance for such pathogens. While the instant invention can be used for many items, for ease of description this specification will be directed to kitchen countertops which are the last food processing point before food consumption. By the time the food has reached a kitchen, the food has been through a gauntlet of handling, shipping, and refrigeration changes any of which may have exposed the food to harmful pathogens. Food products may include the existence of bacteria, viruses, and other harmful pathogens. It is also well understood that such pathogens thrive in kitchens. The Center for Disease Control estimates that over 75 million food born illnesses occur each year contributing to over 5,000 deaths per year due to food born pathogens. One of the most basic methods of removing pathogens in the kitchen consists of scrubbing the food and countertops with a chlorine wash or other antibacterial and antiviral agent. However, the concern is the surface areas that are used in the final food preparation area may not be decontaminated properly or the use of chemicals may lead to yet another type of contamination. It is impractical to constantly clean a countertop while in the middle of the cooking process and air born pathogens can quickly contaminate a working area. In addition, certain porous working areas, such as cutting blocks are notorious for concealing bacteria and viruses which can quickly contaminate the food. The preparation step may involve cutting a serving portion from a larger portion of a food item, such as a slice of cooked meat product. The preparation step may alternatively involve preparation of multiple smaller size pieces from a food item, such as a vegetable, by an operation such as chopping, dicing, or slicing.
Raw produce may present various bacterial pathogens such as Shigella sp., E. coli sp. (including E. coli 0157H7), Salmonella sp. Raw meat and processed meat products may present bacterial pathogens such as E. coli (including E. coli O157H7), Salmonella sp., Campylobacter jejuni and Listeria monocytogenes and viral pathogens such as Hepatitis A. The levels of these pathogens on produce can often be reduced to a level that will not affect most individuals by rinsing with fresh water shortly before serving. However, residual amounts of pathogen may be transferred to a surface where produce is placed in the food preparation process such as the cutting board.
Thus, what is needed is a decontamination device capable of treating a residential or commercial countertop yet providing a level of safety by use of a motion detector to disable the decontamination light when an individual or pet is within the area.